An SPR member
by Isabella Blackwood 12
Summary: A women looking for her husband that has been missing for 2 years. She moves to Japan to start looking and she become friends with Mai, Now she is apart of the SPR. SPR are made of 4 members, Noll aka Naru, her brother Lin Koujo, Isabella Koujo and Mai. It all started at the old school across from the new school. Now Isabella is hearing ghost stories from Mai and Mai's friends.
1. Chapter 1: Plot

**Chapter 1: Plot**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

 ** _~In the dream~_**

 _I looked around me and never know where I am. I thought I was on my way to Japan? I am surrounded by Darkness, Small orbs floats around me. I saw Gene, I ran over to him._

 _"Where am I Gene?" I asked Gene._

 _"You're dreaming that is all. You should wake up, Your plane is about to Land," He said._

 ** _~Out of the dream~_**

I woke up and knew I was still on the plane. I looked out of the window and smiled softly at Tokyo, Japan. Soon the plane landed and I got off the Plane. It was a new life for me after my husband, Gene disappeared in Japan. I told Noll that I would look for him, but he never knew that I was moving to Japan. Noll told me that he would be there soon with my brother Lin Koujo.

I went to a home and started to unpacked the boxes that was shipped to the house that I was moving into it.

 _~Mai's POV~_

I noticed a women mov _e_ into the home I grew up in before my parents died. I came to the front door and knocked. The women opened the door and I smiled sweetly.

"Hi I'm Mai. I noticed that you moved into the house I grew up in before my parents moved to a different home," I said.

"Yeah I moved here to find someone who is close to me," said the women, "My name is Isabella Koujo."

"Nice to meet you Isabella," I said.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

"Come in, I came make something for you," I said.

Mai nodded and came in after I moved out of the way. I started up my kettle pot. I grabbed 2 cups from the box that said kitchen. I did know that Mai's parents are dead and she's living on her own. I looked at her.

"Who do you live with now?" I asked.

"I don't know, I live on my own right now," Mai said.

"Ok. If you want, you can stay here with me till you can get a job," I said.

She nodded with a big smile on her face. I smiled and showed her to her room. A few days later, me and Mai settled down and got to know each other more. I told her that I was married to someone that lived in England before going to Japan for something. She nodded and I also told her that I am a sensitive medium and she nods. She asked if I can see her parents.

"Yeah I can see them," I said with a soft smiled, "they are happy that you're loving life and learning amazing things."

She smiled happily. She got up and said goodnight because she has school in the morning. I said goodnight back and thinks of looking for a job. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.


	2. Chapter 2: SPR?

**Chapter 2: SPR?**

 _~Lin's POV~_

I made it to Japan with Noll, I didn't know that my sister is in Tokyo, Japan. So when Noll told me that we have to go to the house that Someone lives in. I didn't know why we had to go there. When Noll knocked at the door, I heard the word "coming." My sister opened the door and I was surprised to see her here in Tokyo, Japan.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I opened the door and saw my brother and Noll. I was surprised as Lin was. I didn't know why Noll would bring Lin to Japan. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Listen, I have a high school girl living with me so can we talk in the morning, I'm tired of unpacking a lot of boxes," I said.

"Ok meet me at a cafe, I have a job opening for you if you wanna take it," Noll said.

I nodded and went back inside and locked the door. The next day, I left the home soon after Mai and met up with Lin and Noll. Noll told me about the paranormal group that he started with Lin.

"I don't know why you asked me to join? You don't even know me," I said.

"Lin told me about your sensitive side," Noll said.

"Lin! You took a vow of never speaking about my sensitive side," I said.

"I'm so sorry, he wouldn't stop bugging me," Lin said.

He knew I was mad at him. I made him Promise never to tell anyone ever again and he promised. So I told Noll I would think about it and he nodded. So I left and went to a job interview so I could get money. I started working at a store for first shift and earn money. Soon my brother called me when I finished my Interview. I answered the phone call.

"Hello," I said, "what do you want?"

"If you wanna join me and Naru, you can," Lin said, "Its an old school house. Noll wants your thoughts on it?"

"Tell him I'll think about," I said, "I gotta go, I'm meeting with a friend of mine."

I hanged up and went to the school Mai was in and spotted her. She asked me to join her and her friends in ghost stories. I nodded and smiled. I loved telling ghost stories. Mai told me about a girl who claims to be psychic and asked me to tell her to stop. I nodded and sat down next to Mai. Mai introduced me to her friends. They were excited to meet me. So we told ghost stories, it got to my turn. I started telling my ghost story that my father told me.

"Have you ever heard of about a ghost hunter disappearing and his family never knowing what happened to him," I said.

"No we haven't, Who told you that," asked one of mai's friend.

"My father told me and my Brother. So I thought I would tell you guys because that's what happened to my father soon after he told it," I said.

They look at each other and back at me. I told them the story of how that ghost hunter disappeared. They listened and I continued the story. I told them that he disappeared after a big fight with a powerful demon. I soon finished and they looked at me and I turned off the flashlight. We all counted and Noll said 5 and I didn't freak out. Noll turned on the lights, I didn't looked at him. He knew I was mad at him for knowing that I am sensitive medium. I got up and told Mai that we have to go home. She nodded and grabbed her bag. Her friends noticed and asked where we are going.

"We have to go home. Sorry for leaving this early in the night, but we have to do something," I said.

"Ok will you come in this morning as well," said one of Mai's friend.

"Yeah. I'll be there," I said with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3: A fake Psychic

**Chapter 3: A fake psychic**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

So the next morning, I went with Mai to the school. I didn't pay attention and Mai went into the old school. I heard a crash and came running in. I noticed Lin on the ground. I came to his side to see how he is doing.

"I don't know what happened?" She said.

"Be careful around Camera's Mai, Now we're going to be late. Lin where is Noll?" I said.

"Behind you," Noll said, "where is the hospital?"

"A block or two away from the School," I said.

"Oh and Mai, you're late for school," Noll said.

Me and Mai went to the school, the principal allowed me to teach here. It was after school and I came over to Mai and her 2 friends. When we talked, that self calmed Psychic came to Mai and her friends.

"Why would you tell ghost stories even when ghosts come to me. So stop telling ghost stories," she said.

"Who are you and Why would you ask them to stop with the ghost stories," I asked her.

"I'm a psychic and i know the old school house is haunted. My name is Erica," Erica said.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you. I know who are psychic and who aren't psychic. You miss Erica isn't Psychic," I said.

Erica crossed her arms and told me that she can see spirits of the dead in the old school house. I told her that there aren't any ghosts or spirits in the old school house. She left and Mai didn't want to tell ghost stories. I nodded softly and left with her. Noll stopped us and asked Mai to help Noll.

"Really Noll. You asked me and then you asked Mai to help," I said.

"Yes really, and you promised me to help find my twin brother," Noll said.

"Yeah I know, one thing you should know, Gene is my husband," I said.

"I will call you Naru," Mai said as she pointed to Noll.

I laughed as she did that. Me and Mai high fived and laughs. Noll rolled his eyes.

 _~Noll"s POV~_

I rolled my eyes as Mai and Isabella laugh at me. I asked them if they wanna join or not. They both nodded and I smiled softly.

"So who was that girl that stormed off," I asked them.

"That's my Class mate Erica. She clams that she's a psychic and that she can see the spirits in the old school house," Mai said.

"I told her that she's a fake and I know that she craves for attention from others," Isabella said, "She will do something so I have to keep an eye on her till the case is down."

I nodded and told them to help me set up. Isabella said that she has to go visit Lin in the hospital. I asked her to call me to make sure he is ok. She nodded and left the school. Me and Mai went to the old school House and went to set up cameras and meet Ayako, Monk, Masako and John.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I came to the old school house soon after. I noticed Ayako, Monk, John and Masako there. I came to the base where Naru and Mai is. I told Noll that Lin is fine and he'll be out soon. Noll nodded and looked at the computers. Masako asked me if I was a medium. I nodded and she asked if I can feel spirits here.

"Not really. Its just an old build that is falling apart," I said.

"I see. I'm on your side on this," Masako said.

"You believe her on this Masako," Ayako said.

"If you being a total idiot for not thinking this place is haunted. I believe it isn't haunted. You have to face the facts, Priestess Ayako," I said.

"I have to agree with, um, what is your name," Monk said.

"I'm Isabella Koujo, daughter of the leader of the Koujo clan in China," I said.

"Wait the Isabella Koujo, Daughter of Mr. Koujo who disappeared after a major case here in Japan," Ayako said in shock.

"Yep, I'm here to find answers to find my father and my husband," I said.

"You shouldn't be on her bad side," Noll said, "She can easily defeat the most evil spirit with one glare."


	4. Chapter 4: case close

**Chapter 4: Case Close**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

So within 3 days, I started to noticed that Erica is lying every time that she said that there are spirits here. Masako went to the hospital, the principal getting hurting, Ayako failing, Monk failing and even John failing in the blessing of the building. Lin got out of the hospital. Noll disappeared and Now it was time to call out the fake psychic. Erica made a chair fly out of the circle and Noll telling her to make sure her feelings are in check. I was happy to see that Erica won't be lying about her psychic abilities.

I was at a home with Mai and we were talking, Mai got a part time job at SPR and I got a full time Job at SPR. I was about to find another place to do ghost hunting. Mai went off to bed and I got up to make tea. That's when I got a vision of a Hotel and knew something was off. I snapped out of it. I went to my laptop and search up the hotel from my vision. That was one place from my vision and looked up the history of the place. I wrote down what happened there and I noticed that was where my dad was before he disappeared. I phoned Lin and asked him to come over.

Soon Lin came over and I made more tea. He sat down and I showed him the hotel that our dad went to. He was surprised.

"No one knew where he went for that ghost hunting mission. He went with Uncle, But only uncle came back. Uncle was covered in blood but he was not charged with what happened to father," Lin said.

"I know, that's when I kept seeing father's spirit around the clan's house hold. He was upset and unable to move on... Uncle killed father while they where on their ghost hunting mission at the hotel in China. Uncle is covered in father's blood," I said, "He wants to get uncle behind bars for what he did."

Lin nodded. He told me to get some sleep and I nodded. We said goodbye and he left. I locked the door after Lin left and went to bed. The next day, Mai went to school while I was at home. I was video chatting with mother and she nodded. She told me that she will send Noll an email with the hotel and the history or she was going to let me tell him about it. I nodded and told her that me and Lin will keep in contacted with her after every case. She nodded and we both ended the video chat. Mother sent more info about the case to my laptop. I wrote down everything. I heard a knock, I closed my laptop and answered the door. It was Noll and Lin.

"So what brings you two here to my home," I said.

"Well we brought breakfast to you," Noll said.

"Thanks, but why come," I asked.

"Well I looked up what happened to your guys father, but it was classified," Noll said.

"Well mother did want no one looking at the case after what happened," I said, "Plus you should really look up anyone's past."

"I know and I was wondering if you had a case ready yet," Noll asked.

"Yeah, I'm still looking up history and other stuff," I said.

He nodded and he handed me the breakfast. I told him I would see them at the SPR office and they nodded. They left and I continue with what my father had left behind. I really did hate my uncle for what he did to Mr. Koujo.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Why do You have to go father," I said with tears forming._

 _"Me and your uncle have a case in another town that is close to this city. I promise to bring something back for you and your brother," Father said._

 _"Ok father, promise you won't get hurt," I said._

 _"I promise," He said with a smile. He turned to Lin. "Promise to look after and protect your sister with your life."  
_

 _"Yes father," Lin said._

 _After father and Uncle Left, that's when uncle came back with blood on his clothes and his hands._

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

I sighed and went to SPR. I had my laptop and a case file for my father. Noll noticed and didn't want to be more nosey about the disappearance of our father (mine and Lin's father).


	5. Chapter 5: A Haunted Shrine part 1

**Chapter 5: Haunted Shrine part 1**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

A women came in and asked for Noll's help. She explained about the haunted shrine and needed help getting rid of the ghost. I told Noll that I would call the others and pick up Mai. He nodded and got everything ready. Lin told me that he promised our father that Lin would protect me if something bad happens and I nodded.

So I went to get Mai out of school and went to the Shrine with her. She asked me why we were going there. I told her that the shrine is haunted and she nodded. I could sense a lot of good spirits, then I could sense an evil spirit or demon near by. I wanted to defeat this demon or evil spirit. Soon we got ready to search around. Me and Masako stayed together and looking around. Soon the demon attacked me. Me and Masako screamed and the team came running towards us. When they got there, only Masako was there, I was taken by the demon to an unknown area. I noticed that I was in a temple. I got up and collapsed because of an sprained ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow," I said and looked around.

I was alone and getting scared. I wished that someone could help me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I noticed my father. He gave a warm welcoming smiled that I knew when I was little.

 _~Lin's POV~_

I looked around for my sister. I never wanted to give up and Monk tried to stop me. I told him to back off and continued to look. Soon Masako told me that she can see my father. I looked at her and she told me that Isabella is in the temple with a sprained ankle. I told Ayako to get the first aid kit ready. Ayako nodded and I ran towards the temple where my sister is and calling out her name.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I heard Lin's voice and I called out. He came towards me and picked me up. I told him that I saw our father and felt his warm smiled. He smiled and carried me to the base where Noll set up at. He set me down and asked which ankle was sprained. I told him that it was my right ankle that is sprained and Ayako wrapped up my ankle. Lin made sure he had a curch ready for me to use. I told everyone that a demon is here and Masako backed me up on it. They looked at me and Masako.

Noll nodded and researched on the history of the place. The same woman (named Sami) came over and asked if everything is ok. She looked over at me and asked me if I was ok. I told her that it wasn't that bad and she nodded. I was stuck at the base till the case was over. I hated being alone, so Lin stayed by my side till then. Ayako and Masako came back, they asked why I saw my father when I was in the temple.

"Well when I was in the temple, I was safe. So for some reason my father saved me and Masako before my father took me to the temple for safety," I said.

"So that's why the demon attacked you and Masako?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, We didn't know that it would attack on the first day of the team being here," I said.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Haunted Shrine part 2

**Chapter 6: A Haunted Shrine part 2**

 _~Mai's POV~_

Me and Naru walked around and looking for people who have experienced paranormal activity. For some odd reason I felt something wrong and told Naru about it and he nodded. I was worried for everyone's safety at this point but I wondered why Isabella and Masako saw Isabella's and Lin's father. It was weird and Naru pulled me to the side and I saw a demon walking around and being angry.

I looked at Naru and he asked me what I saw. I told him that I saw the demon walking around and looking for someone. I wondered if Isabella knows the backstory of the place. So me and Naru went to the base and noticed Isabella talking to a little girls spirit. Naru told me to wait till she was done talking. I know what I saw and wanted to talk to Isabella. Naru told me that we have to check a spot that we have to see. I nodded and followed him.

 _~Masako's POV~_

Me and Isabella talked to the girl ghost and smiled happily that the little girl spirit makes me and Isabella happily. After the little girl ghost disappeared, Me and Isabella talked about stuff. She told me that she was a big fan of what I do and I told her that I will help her if anything happens. She nodded and soon me and her became friends. Isabella told me about her father and how he was sweet, kind and very friendly.

"So tell me. What happened on the day of the case your father went to," I asked.

"Well, I was 4 at that time. Lin and I were in the court yard when he told Lin to promise him something and Lin promised him. I didn't know what they said, but I stayed focused on a spirit. My father gave us hugs and he left with our uncle. Only within 2 days, only our uncle came back with bloody clothes and blood on his hands. He wasn't charged because he only gave out a lie about saving our father. I didn't believed him because I saw fathers spirit. The case he was on took place in China, he had to face a evil spirit that was earth bound," Isabella said.

"Oh my, I didn't know. I believe that your uncle is responsible for his death, your father is earth bound till your uncle is put in prison for what he did," I said.

Isabella nodded and knew what case is next. I know that she has to go to china after a few more cases before summer comes. I was there for Isabella and Lin. They been through a lot after their father died and I had to make a promise to them. So I promised them that I would help them to put their uncle to prison. Isabella told me that after the sprain is gone she would be able to show me what she got for the case their father worked on. I nodded and smiled softly.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I was happy that Masako would help me out and soon I see Mai and Naru. I smiled softly and they came over. Mai told me that she saw the demon walking past her and Naru. I was shocked, same with Masako.

"Wait, so the demon walked pass you and Naru while walking around," I said.

"Yeah. He was evil and demonic. I felt so scared when that demon walked passed," Mai said.

"Don't worry that demon won't hurt anyone any more. I plan on stopping that demon so that this shrine is safe again," I said.

So that night, My brother and I had a plan to stop this demon for good. So me and him made the demon think that my brother would let the demon use his body, but didn't. I soon used the spell against the demon and banished the demon back to where he came from. So the next day everyone came to the SPR office. Me and Masako talked and I showed her what my father did and what I researched for the case. She nodded and smiled softly. Me and her talked a lot and the team hinted love between Mai and Noll. I smirked and told Masako that we, as a team, set up Noll and Mai up for dinner. Masako nodded and smiled as well.

Lin asked me if my ankle was ok and I told him that I was ok and I would drive Mai back to the house. He nodded and Let me and Mai go home. Mai asked me if my ankle is truly ok and I told her I need a few days to rest. When me and Mai came home, Mai made tea for me and her. I checked the mail and noticed a letter from my mother. I called Lin and told him to come over so that he can see the letter.


	7. Chapter 7: A Haunted Hotel part 1

**Chapter 7: Haunted Hotel part 1**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

It was at the beginning of Summer break, my ankle is a lot better and I was at the SPR office when I heard the door open. I got up and went to go greet someone who just walked in when I saw mother. I came to her and hugged her. I was so happy to see her and started making tea.

"What brings you here? Is it because of your kids or asking for help solving who murdered father," I asked.

"Both. I missed both my kids so much," She said.

"We missed you so much too mother. Let me go get Lin," I said as I set the tray down.

I went to Lin's office and knocked. Lin let me in and I told him that our mother was here. He came out of his office and came over and hugged her. I smiled and Lin smiled as well. So me and Lin listened to our mother talk for a bit when Noll came back from a small date with Mai. When Noll and Mai noticed the women and Noll greeted our mother (her name is Sally). Sally greeted Noll and she looked at Mai.

"Mother this is Mai, in our last case we discovered that she is a sensitive psychic," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Mai," Sally said.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am," Mai said.

"So I have a case for you guys to take," Sally said.

"Is it about the hotel father went to with uncle," I said.

She nodded and Noll agreed to take the case. My mother smiled and said that we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I went to Call the others and asked them to come to the office fast. They agreed and came over to the office to meet Sally Koujo. I smiled as I talked to her before informing the others about the case.

"So you're saying that we're picking up the case of Isabella's and Lin's late father's case in China," Monk said.

"Yes and you'll be rewarded in finding who killed my late husband," Sally said.

"Wait you're Sally Koujo, current leader of the Koujo clan," Ayako said.

"Yes. Once you come to the Koujo clan house hold, You'll have to set base in an empty room," Sally said.

They nodded and soon we went home to get ready. Mai was excited to see what China is and she heard stories from me and Lin. She knew the rough status between Japan and China. Soon it was time to leave. The SPR team left that night, so they could be there before the morning. Sally Koujo came with us, she allowed the team to stay in the clan house hold.

I looked around and knew nothing had changed since I left about a couple months ago. I noticed my uncle watching from afar. I knew he is plotting something. So I told Sally, my mother, something about the uncle and she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: A Haunted Hotel part 2

**Chapter 8: A Haunted Hotel part 2**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

As the base got set up and I walked around for a bit. I walked over to the family vault that held the family of the Koujo clan. I touched my fathers name and got a vision of something and looked around. I went to Lin and told him what had happened and He nodded. So that night, I tried to think of the vision. I knew my uncle hates seeing people he doesn't know in the clan household. He tried to get the team kicked out and Sally didn't kick them out.

So he had a plan to do something about it. He didn't want the truth to be out. I was talking to my father's spirit and my uncle knocked me out. He took me to the hotel that my father died at. The next day, Lin looked everywhere for me. He asked Sally where I was and she hasn't seen me since yesterday. Lin even asked the uncle. My uncle said that I was probably sleeping or on a walk.

Lin knew I wasn't a good at walking far from the clan house, even I would wake up before 6 in the morning. Lin knew the uncle was Lying and he told the team to go to the Hotel. I was in the basement in a little cell. I started to yell out so that my team can hear me. So I asked my father to tell Masako where I am and tell her that the uncle put me in the basement.

Masako heard what father had to say. She led the others to the basement and pointed to where I was. I had to yell again for them to come over quickly. I told them everything that happened. So within 2 to 3 days, we finally got my uncle behind bars and Sally banned the uncle for ever coming back to the clan household. The uncle hated my guts, He knew that I would kick his butt anytime of any day.

Soon the whole team went back to Japan and I went back to bed. I slept for a while and hated having nightmares. Around midnight or 1 in the morning, I woke up and went to my laptop to type in and found the place where my husband was last seen at. I packed up clothes and left Mai a note. I left a spare key for Mai. I went to find Gene. I didn't wanna tell anyone where I was going. I went to this small city that was near Tokyo and Started asking around and showing my husbands picture.

One person said that they left my husband stay with them for 3 days before going to this camp grounds. I went there and looked around. I knew that my husband wasn't dead. I went to this cellar next to this cabin and opened it up. Gene was in there.

"Gene," I said with a smile.

"You found me. Thank god, Lets go back to Tokyo," Gene said.

"Ok," I said.

Me and Gene went back to Tokyo around 5 or 6 pm that day. I didn't tell Noll that I found Gene yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. So I called Lin to tell him that I was ok and that I was home. I also told him that I had a surprise for Naru. I did know that Naru went on a date with Mai that night. I told Gene that Naru went on a date with Mai.

The next day, I went to the office and I had no more nightmares. I went to my desk and I knew that Gene would surprise Naru.


	9. Chapter 9: A Haunted Camp part 1

**Chapter 9: A Haunted Camp part 1**

 _~Gene's POV~_

So I walked in after Naru started talking to Lin and Isabella. Naru saw me and he was surprised to see me not dead. Naru looked at Isabella and asked her what was going on. She told Naru that she followed clues that I left for her. He came over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged back and he knew I was ok. He thanked Isabella for finding me.

She nodded and she told Naru that there will be a women walking in a little bit for another case. Naru nodded and I sat next to Isabella. I was happy to see my wife again and knew that her nightmares are now gone. I asked what case it would be, she told me that has to wait till they get the case. I nodded and held her hand softly.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I saw the women coming in with her son and daughter. She told Naru of a camp that is haunted and dangerous to the kids. I came over with tea and coffee. I was excited for this case. I get to do it with my wonderful Husband. So later that day, Gene teased Naru like all brothers do. Gene even teased him about Naru meeting someone he loves.

I told Gene to stop the teasing and he came over to me. I smiled and told the others that me and Gene are gonna pack and meet them at the camp. They nodded and Mai came with. So Mai asked Gene a lot of questions about Naru and he said that Naru will open up more when she gets to know him. Mai even asked how me and Gene met.

"Let's see. We met when Lin brought me to England with father. There I met Gene and Mr. Koujo told Gene and Naru's parents that Gene would help me with my night terrors and Lin, my brother, would help Naru with his pk," I said.

"Yep. Ever since me and Isabella met, we fell in love. Over the years, I was in China with Isabella when we were 13 years old. We grew closer and closer in love," He said with a smile.

"Yep. This happened after my fathers disappeared from my life," I said, "Gene was my everything and he kept me in check and kept my nightmares at bay."

She nodded and soon went off to bed. I know its going to be a big day when going to the haunted camp. Me and Masako will see if something is there. Right before Mai went to bed, she told me that she's a psychic when I was looking for my husband. I told her that I would help her in any case if something happens and she nods. The next day, we went to the camp and had a cabin for our base. That cabin is close to the haunted camp.


	10. Chapter 10: A Haunted Camp part 2

**Chapter 10: A Haunted Camp part 2**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

The first steps into the camp with Masako, I felt many spirits and Masako felt it too. Masako stayed by my side, she never want to leave my side because of what happened. I walked around a camp cabin numbered 13. I felt there was a death and a evil spirit in it. Masako radioed my husband to come to the camp now with paper and a pen. I wanted to channeled a victim spirit, I saw Gene coming and a victim spirit came into my body. I collapsed to my knees, I was going through her last moments alive. Gene handed me the paper and pen. I wrote down the victims name and what had happened to her.

Gene took it after the spirit left my body. I breathed heavily and looked at Masako and Gene. I asked what happened because I didn't know what had happened. Masako told me that a victims spirit entered my body and wrote down what she wanted the SPR team to know. She told me that I cleansed that spirit into the light. I asked to look at the paper and Gene didn't show it. He called in Monk to carry me back to the cabin where the base camp was. That spirit took my energy when channeling her. Lin asked what happened and Gene told Lin that I needed sleep after what just happened.

"What happened? Why did Masako radio you to go where they were?" Lin asked.

"Isabella just finished with a victims spirit that she channeled. She's tired from it because it took her energy away," Gene said, "She even wrote down what had happen to the victim."

"Let me look at it, I might know the name or something like that," Lin said.

Gene handed the paper to Lin. Lin looked at the name of the victim and was shocked to know it was an older sister of their's. Everyone asked Lin if he was ok, He just nodded and sat by me as I slept. Later that day, Gene came over to me and Lin with food and drinks. Gene knew that Lin was worried and scared. He let Lin be for a bit.

 _~Lin's POV~_

I knew my sister wont be waking up in a few more hours. I went to search up the name on the Paper that Isabella wrote down on. I know she channels spirits but didn't know she'll be out for 3 to 5 hours at a time. I wait for her to wake up and tell her about our older sister.

5 hours have passed and my sister woke up and asked who she was channeling in her.


	11. Chapter 11: A Haunted Camp Part 3

**Chapter 11: A Haunted Camp part 3**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

So after Lin told me who I was channeling and I couldn't believe it. I told Lin I needed air and I walked around the camp grounds. Then One spirit lead me to a place in the woods. I noticed who it was, it was the owners son. He had put a dead body in the hole. I hid behind a tree and watched. I knew something was off about that guy. I had to tell the others before the owners son finds me. I ran back to the camp and heard him behind me. I screamed out for Gene, Lin or anyone on the team. the guy caught me and the ghost of my dead sister told Mai and Mai told the team what had happened. Lin and Gene ran to where my sister told where I was. I am kicking and screaming to be let go. I heard Lin and Gene coming and I screamed for them.

The owners son got punched in the face by Lin and Gene helped me up from the ground. I held onto Gene and is shaking badly. Gene asked if I was alright and I nodded. Cops soon came. The owners wife didn't talk to her son and she thanked the SPR team. I told the cops that the son had burned bodies in the woods and I showed them where it was. I was proud to get the spirits bodies found and put to rest.

Gene took me and Mai home. I knew Lin has to take the body or at least the skeleton of our dead sister back to the Koujo clan house hold. Naru left his brother Gene in charge while he's gone with Lin. Lin stopped by before leaving and I gave him a hug.

"Tell mom I'm ok and be careful with sister's body," I said.

"You know me to well sis. I'll be find. The Koujo private jet is here so I will be on it with Noll and the skeleton of our sister. We'll be back within 2 weeks or less," Lin said.

"I wish i could come but I know my husband needs me to help him with the team," I said with a smile.

"I'll tell mom that you said hi ok," Lin said.

I nodded and smiled. I let Lin go to China and I helped Gene with leading the team till Naru came back.


	12. Chapter 12: A Haunted Mansion Part 1

**Chapter 12: A Haunted Manson Part 1**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

So everyday me and Gene played to get Mai and Naru to get together. I would say a match made in heaven. I heard the door open to see a very rich man who is a family friend to the Koujo clan. I greeted him and asked why he is here. He told me that he heard about mine and Lin's sister untimely death. I thanked him and asked him to sit down. I got tea for him and I grabbed a pad of paper. I sat down in front of him.

"So why are you here Mr, Cleveland," I asked him.

"Remember my Mansion that I lived in," He said.

"Yeah I remember, I would always come with Father to visit," I said, "So tell me why your Mansion?"

"It's haunted. I left for a business trip and some punk or goth came in and summoned spirits into my Mansion," He said, "This happened 3 months ago."

I nodded and told him that the team is going to investigate his Mansion. He thanked me and he would send me an email about it and the history as well. I nodded and he left. I went to the desk and did the research of the Mansion. I told the team and even told Gene. Soon went to the Mansion. The team met me, Gene and Mai at the Mansion. They asked if this place was haunted and I told them that it is haunted thanks to some high schoolers that came to the mansion thinking it was abandoned already.

They nodded and we set up. I had to talk to my brother on the phone when I sensed a little girls spirit from with in the Mansion. I told Lin that I had to call him back when Masako screamed from one of the rooms. I ran to her while yelling a chant to protect the team. They understood the dangers that came while on this case. Soon Masako was safe and I handed the team and Mr. Cleveland with the protection crystal necklaces that I made and had it blessed.

* * *

Sorry if its short. Hope you guys like it


	13. Chapter 13: A Haunted Mansion part 2

**Chapter 13: A Haunted Mansion part 2**

 _~Lin's POV~_

I was wondering where my sister the team was after I last got called by her. I tried calling for Isabella and she didn't answer. I then called Gene's phone and he answered. I asked if Isabella is fine. He told me that she's safe and that she won't be answering during a case and I understood. I told him to text me for anything I can do and he understood that I was protective over my sister. I finished the call and Mrs. Koujo came over to me. She asked if I was ok and I told her that Isabella is on a case. She nodded and went to the funeral. I followed after her and the city was saddened by the news of Isabella's and mine sister.

I couldn't stop thinking that I want my sister Isabella to be ok. I sent Gene a text that me and Naru will be heading back in a few days. He texted back and told me, ok. I smiled softly.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I was told that Lin wanted to know if I was ok and I nodded. He also told me he would be back in a few days and I told ok. I talked with the owner about doing a few more days of getting rid of the spirits and the demon in the Mansion. He nodded and soon begin on getting rid of the demon. I found the spot where the demon is entering. I told Gene that I have to do something stupid and I needed John's and Monk's help. He nodded and got them. I told the 3 of them about my plan. Mai, Masako, Yasu and Ayako is outside with the owner.

Gene watched as I channeled the demon. When I said now when the demon was fully inside me. John and Monk started to exercise this demon. Gene held me as I tried to attack John and Monk. I screamed as the demon was set back to hell. I fainted and Gene held me. He nodded and asked for Masako. Masako told them that the demon was gone. Gene carried me out as I was out cold.

 _~close to 2 weeks passed~_

I woke up in a hospital and not knowing what happened after I channeled that demon. I saw Gene and Lin in the room. I smiled softly and stretches.

"What happened?" I asked with a hoarse in my voice.

"Thank god you're ok. I thought I lost you when Gene told me that you fainted," Lin said.

"I'm ok. I just channeled a powerful demon, that's all," I said.

"You should have waited till me and Naru came back," Lin said.

"You forgot one thing brother," I said as Gene helped me sit up.

"Like what?" Lin said.

"I'm way powerful with my sensitive side remember, I can handle it," I said.

"Yeah and you black out or faint and wake up weeks later," Lin said.

"Ok dad," I said with a soft smile.

"Look I know you're good with your sensitive side of you, but I worry about you. I'm your older brother and I promised mom that I can keep you safe," Lin said.

"I know that. Promise me not to worry to much ok," I said.

"I promise sis and rest for a few days after you get out," Lin said.

I nodded and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: A Haunted College part 1

**Chapter 14: A Haunted College part 1**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

After getting released and back into the home where me, Mai and Gene live. Gene told me about a new case soon that is close to where we live. I nodded and I knew that it would be a school or college that we have to go to. Soon, me and Gene wanted Naru and Mai to go on a date and they agreed. They went to the movies that night and I couldn't help but smiled. We put our plan is in action. Later that night Mai came home and I noticed her smile.

"So how was the date?" I asked her.

"It was amazing, Naru and I held hands and He kissed my cheek," She said dreamily.

I smiled and told her to get ready for bed. She got ready and she got ready to go to bed. I joined Gene in bed and cuddles him. During the rest of the night, I had nightmares of the next case that the team was going to be on. I woke up right at 10 minutes before the alarm goes off. I breathed heavily and the dream felt real. I went to the kitchen and got tea ready. I couldn't go back to sleep. Gene noticed that I wasn't in bed with him when the alarm went off. Gene came to the kitchen and smiled softly when seeing me. I told him that I couldnt sleep because of a nightmare or a bad vision.

He asked me if i was ok or not. I told him that I would be fine in a few minutes after I relax. The next day, Mai, Gene and Me went The SPR office to receive the next case. The case was a haunted college that has a lot of reported sighting of spirits. The team went there and I had a bad feeling coming from the place. I knew that something bad happened at this college and a lot of deaths happened in or around the college campus. I told Gene that its not safe here and Gene knew that something happened after the college was built. Gene went to research about the place and printed newspapers about the college and wrote down notes in his note book.

Mai stayed with me as Gene went to the library in town. Me and Mai walked the place and I wrote down what I was feeling and once Me and Mai got to a place where the most deaths happened. I covered my mouth and nose like I smelt and tasted something bad. Naru noticed when he went looking for Mai and me. I was on the ground.

 _~Mai's POV~_

Its like something hit her when she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't speak, She couldn't even noticed that me and Naru where there. I was scared for her safety. So Naru went to get monk to help carry Isabella to the base camp. Then I noticed Isabella write something in her notebook before closing it. Once Gene came back, He noticed that Isabella wouldn't even talk to anyone and she was closed off. Lin told the team that she was like this when she sensed something that wasn't good or even death that happened here.

I'm worried about Isabella. Me, Lin and Gene have been helping Isabella open up, but all she can do is point to her notebook and mouthed 'open it' to the team. I opened it and in the pages shocked me.

 _ **What will happen to the team? What was in the notebook? What will Mai tell the team? Will Isabella be ok during this case?**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: A Haunted College Part 2

**Chapter 15: A Haunted College part 2**

 _~Mai's POV~_

I was shocked on what she wrote in her notebook. I closed it and the team asked about what was in the notebook. I told them that Gene had stuff and notes that he did research so let him explain first then I would explain what Isabella wrote in her notebook. They nodded and Gene got his notes that he researched about the college.

I sat next to Isabella and made sure she is ok and knew if she is going to be ok. So I stayed there with her as Gene explain his research on the college. The whole team listened to what Gene had to say, even his own brother, Naru.

 _~Gene's POV~_

So I explained what year the college was built and started to explain what happened here and how many deaths that took place. After I finished, I went to Isabella's side to asked what happened with her. I made sure that I wasn't going anywhere and the team is staying. So after calming her down and making sure she'll be ok.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her hand. I knew that my wife is strong and brave, but this place, I never saw her this scared in her live. I smiled softly and knew that she has to be strong with the team's help.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I took a breath and smiled as I felt Gene kiss my forehead and held my hand. Mai handed me my note book and opened it up. I knew that everyone will be surprised by what I wrote. I took another breath as I started to explain what I wrote down.

"I wrote down about the deaths that happened here, What year it took place and I had to know about what war the soldiers belong to. When I entered this building, I felt anger, sadness and grief." She said. "Then I wrote down what i could take from visions I was having."

They all nodded and listened. She then explained all of the deaths and it was built before world war 2. I knew that there was diseases and knew that deaths caused by Disease. So it was night time after, the cameras were set up and Gene wouldn't leave my side. I was grateful for him staying with me. As time passed, I was calmed and I was myself again.

"The anger part that I felt was a demon or dark spirit that someone summoned from a dark ritual. I know this dark ritual is dangerous and once its vanished from this college, The person who did this ritual will get hurt badly. We must find the one who has the dark mark on his or her arm." I said.

I already knew who the person looks like, It was a monk from China. He did this to get back at my family, but he forgot one thing. I know this ritual and I also know the Light ritual because I studied both rituals before I left China. I'm getting Monk Luka for all the hurt and pain he caused my family.


	16. Chapter 16: A Haunted College part 3

**Chapter 16: A Haunted College part 3**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

As Night fell, I knew that I didn't have long till something happens. Lin knew that I had to do the Light ritual and Knew who was behind it. As Lin went to go get the stuff needed with Monk, our team member, for the light ritual and had to make sure no one was in the building and/or college grounds as I do this ritual. As morning came, I told Gene to get everyone off the college grounds and asked Lin if the ritual was set up. Lin nodded and I had to get ready to banish this demon once and for all.

I got on the light ritual outfit and Gene knew that I would do everything in my power to protect everyone that goes to college here. I covered my eyes as to not show fear to the demon or let the demon try and blind me. I made sure Lin got to safety and I started this ritual. I'm going to banish this demon for good. As I let the light shine, the demon grew weaker and weaker, the demon knew that it would never win against me and my family. As I finished the ritual, I made sure to sense no spirits in or on college grounds. I knew the demon is gone for good.

I sighed and took of the blind. I informed the team that no spirits and demons where there. I also had to tell my brother about Monk Luka that did this to scare our family and he tried to take over. Lin was pissed and he wanted Monk Luka gone from our family for good. I nodded and told him to tell mom. After everything that happened today and yesterday, I know now that some cases can be dangerous without finding out the history of the place first then start finding out who did this throw spirits, earthbound spirits or demons. I know now that I have to stop Monk Luka from ever taking our the clan.

later that day, Mai and Naru went on a date and I was happy to see them go to a nice place to relax after a case. My brother is talking with our mother, who is leading our clan, and informing her of what's happening and who was behind it. As for me and Gene, we had a nice movie date in the house. It was a long time to have a movie date with my husband. I knew that it nice, relaxing and peaceful. I hope it never ends.

That night around midnight, I sat up in bed and it seemed like something woke me up. I went to the kitchen to see my dead father there. I was shocked to see his spirit in the kitchen, for some reason, I knew that our next case is going to be in mine and Lin's homeland. I hope the team is up for a case over sea's to find who ever did this to my father (that happened right before Isabella was born). I didn't hear Gene come into the kitchen, He thought I was getting a drink. I looked at him and he knew that the case is going to be in China.

* * *

 ** _What's going to happen in China? Who killed Isabella's and Lin's father? Who is Monk Luka? Why does Monk Luka hate the family clan so much? Stay tune for chapter 17_**


	17. Chapter 17 & 18: Case over seas pt 1 & 2

**Chapter 17: A case over sea's part 1**

 _~Isabella's POV~_

So in the morning, Gene is talking with Naru about taking a case in China. Lin is still trying to figure out who the killer was. me and the team sits on the couch when something popped up in my mind. I told Lin in secret that Monk Luka is the one who killed our dad. Lin knew of what happened that day and he knew it was Monk Luka that did it. Lin wasn't there to see it, it was what I said when I was three that Monk Luka killed our father. After Gene talked with Naru, Naru agreed to take up the case to go to China. Once there, there was our mother and 3 to 4 bodyguards. Me and Lin talked to our mother in Chinese and hugged her. We introduced her to the SPR team. She told them in English, that she is happy that they took up the case, she already knew Naru and Gene.

As the team make it to the clan house, Me and mother talked in private without anyone interrupting us. I told her that I saw fathers spirit while living in Japan. She believed me and knew that we (as in the team) have to go to the last place our (Lin and I's) father was before he died. Our mother knew that she had to set a trap for Monk Luka for what he did and do a trail for him within the clan walls.

I informed the others and we all went to the last place where mine and Lin's father was at before his death (never found the body before the funeral). As I enter the building I knew that Monk Luka was here be a vision that hit me as I walked in. I now knew that he at Least killed our father out of hate for marrying our mother that he loved. I used my spirit guide (a winter fox) to guide me where father could be. As I followed the fox, I left behind the team, My brother and Husband. As I entered the woods, I knew where the body was and felt pain, like I was knocked out by a bat or something. As I woke up, I couldn't see anything with a blind fold on. Then I heard Monk Luka's voice speak.

"Why are you here? Why are you going to do to stop me? I'm gonna make sure your team will never find you." He said.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my father Monk Luka. You're gonna Pay." I said.

"We will see. We will see Isabella. Once I have your mother as my wife, Nothing that you can do to stop me." He said

"That's where you are wrong Luka. I told her that you kill my father and she will make you pay for the crimes you did against the Lin clan." I said.

"We will see about that." He said.

All throughout the night that I was held captured in, he did unthinkable torture on me and I was so much in pain. As he left, I hoped that Mai would be asleep, and I showed myself to Mai in her dreams.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A case over sea's part 2**

 _~Mai's POV~_

The last I saw of Isabella is when she followed her spirit guide. As hours went by, I begin to worry, so did Gene and Lin. We hoped that she would come back to use before dark. Once it became dark out, everyone was worried about Isabella. I tried to get some sleep soon I saw where Isabella was and Knew how to get there. I got up and told the other's where she might be.

As we head there, I'm leading them there, I saw the door with the lock on it. Monk got it up and I came down there and saw Isabella bleeding out and limb. Gene went passed me and got to her. He sigh happily knowing that she is ok. I smiled softly. Gene softly picked Isabella up after setting her hands and feet freed. He got the blindfold off and held Isabella close to him body for warmth.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

I heard voices and heard a door open. I was weak and cold from the cellar I was in. I felt Gene set my hands and feet freed and taking the blind fold off. I felt his warmth and heard his worried voice. I softly looked up at him.

"Luka did this. He's going after mother." I said weakly.

He nodded and got me out of the cellar. I was taken to the hospital where Lin got mom to meet Gene and meet there. As for Lin, he and the other Lin clan members stopped Luka and sentenced him to life in prison and without ever leaving the place. The team, expect for Gene, Lin and me, went back to Japan after packing everything up. The Lin clan members went to where our father was buried and had a proper funeral for him. I knew that he is at rest as I healed up in the private room that is for the Lin family and Clan members.

I was soon released and our mother handed me a crystal necklace that our father wanted me to have when the time was right. I thanked her and went back to Japan with Gene and Lin.

* * *

 _ **What case's should they do next? Should they do a haunted mansion or a Haunted boarding school or a haunted temple? Hope you like this 2 in one chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18 A Haunted Scary Mansion pt 1

**Chapter 19: A Haunted Scary Mansion Part 1**

 _~Gene's POV~_

I'm glad Isabella is ok. I was so worried for her, even the team was worried for her. I knew she would pull throw to heal up. Once we made it back, everyone waited in SPR headquarters to see if Isabella was or is ok. Once me and Lin entered we smiled and Let Isabella enter. Everyone seemed happy to have Isabella back in business. As everyone settles in. Isabella is back at work by looking for more cases and noticed on case that caught her eye. She knew that this would be an easy case to do.

I came over to look over the case with Isabella and knew it was the right case to do. I asked quietly to Isabella about the name and she gave it to me. I knew she'll have a dream about this mansion. So me, Isabella and Mai went to the house and started getting ready for bed. I sat on our bed and watched over Isabella. She knew that I have to do research and I can watch over her as I do the research. Mai went to bed and we all said goodnight to each other. I kiss my wife's head night and started my research.

I wrote down everything that I know about the mansion, what year it was built, what happened there, how many deaths that happened there and if there was any dark or light rituals that happened there. I looked over at Isabella and knew that she is dreaming about the mansion. I finished my research and I had to check the eyewitnesses that witnessed paranormal activity there at the mansion.

 _~Isabella's POV~_

 _~In the dream~_

 _I'm walking through the halls and looking around. I noticed death of a owner and death of family members after the owners death. I walked to the basement and noticed people being tortured and People with weird masks on. I don't even know what is happening but I hear an Alarm go off._

 _~end of dream~_

I wake up in a cold sweat and breathes heavily. I got up and got ready after a nice shower. I went the SPR headquarters and I talked with Naru about the new case which is a haunted mansion and I explained that I had a dream about it. So we started to pack up cameras and other stuff we use on cases. Gene came to the headquarters after finding eye witnesses. So as he explains the history and backstory of the mansion and how many eyewitnesses there was. I smiled softly and listened and I explained my dream.

As I finished, everyone was shocked about how my dream is like what Gene has researched. I was surprised but knew that we have to be extra careful or someone from the group could die.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
